WHYWhen Hours Yearn
by Madidi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a successful business man.. he is rich, hadsome and has a son whose mother left him to be taken care of by his daddy.. and he has been used as a stepping stone many times.. SasuNaru ...


* * *

**NaNa**

Story written by: madidi

**Rating: M**, later on… I'm supposedly going to write some **steamy situations**, happening **between two men**…

**!!!SASUNARU!!!** .. if someone wanted to know..

**summary: . . .( maybe later.. ? ^^" )**

**Disclaimer:** Uhm… I really don't own them… Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama**(Hey! Who does he belong to exactly??!! ) A-aah… sorry I mean: Naruto belongs to Sasuke… and uuhm… Sasuke and everyone else belong to Masashi Kishimoto (psst… That means that Naruto also belongs to him…).

IF I really owned 'Naruto' as the series… I don't think that it would be, meant more for the male population than the women… since it's common-knowledge that **YAOI** (**YA**mete! **O**shiri ga **I**tai! = Stop! My butt hurts!) is more interesting in women's opinion… hmm… Why is that..?

* * *

**WHY – When Hours Yearn****  
****Chapter 1.**

* * *

Sasuke – 24-year-old, became a father at the age of eighteen  
Shisui – 6-year-old, Sasuke's son  
Sakura – 23-year-old  
Naruto – 17-year-old  
Ino – 24-year-old, was dating Sasuke, became a supermodel, dumped Sasuke  
Itachi – 31-year-old  
Sai – 26-year-old, was dating Sasuke, became a popular artist, dumped Sasuke  
Neji – 26-year-old, Sasuke's best friend, was dating Sasuke, they decided to be just friends, he became a  
successful businessman and people are talking that he did the same trick, than the others, with  
Sasuke, only the two of them know that it isn't true  
Karin – 27-year-old, was dating Sasuke, became a rock star, dumped Sasuke, the mother of Shisui, left him  
in the care of Sasuke

* * *

"It is said that Uchiha Sasuke, the actor of the year and the middle son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, is once again…" the reporter held her breath for a few seconds and smirked mockingly et the camera  
"dating." She finished and laughter was heard from her right-side where the camera immediately turned to  
"Miss Yamanaka Ino, what do you have to say to this?" She then asked the bleached blonde haired girl who had baby blue eyes, obviously contact lenses, and was wearing a white suit, in which belonged a white jacket and a white straight medium-length skirt. The blonde smiled sweetly, her pearl white teeth showing in a straight line, obviously whitewashed.

"Well…" She began, her sugary smile turning into an ugly sneer  
"I automatically started to think whether his new companion will become a famous rock star or a popular artist, perhaps a successful businessman." She giggled into her palm, her other hand still resting on the armrest in the black leather armchair where she was sitting with her legs leaning into each other so that her knees were not in the same line with her torso.

"Or maybe…" Here she lay her other arm back on its armrest and bent towards the camera a bit, showing her cleavage just a little, practiced for flirting, that bitch.  
"…a famous supermodel, like me?" She asked teasingly, getting that ugly sneer on her face once again and flipping her fake blond hair, so that it fell over her left shoulder, of course no one noticed her ugliness. No one ever did. No one noticed her fakeness.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke turned the television off as the both women started to giggle there and joke at his expense. He roared very animal-like and rose from the couch. His girlfriend was going to come home soon and he should act better with her, not to suspect whether her love was genuine or not. There was no point in questioning it. Of course she loved him… Right? He walked into the kitchen and started to lay the food, he had picked up at an expensive restaurant earlier, out on three plates, may as well get the dinner ready for her and Shisui's return.

* * *

"Shisui! Get down here this instant!!" Haruno Sakura yelled at the boy up the birch tree. The boy glanced down and blew her a raspberry and flicked his middle finger as he turned away from her once again.

"YOU!! How dare you?! You insolent brat!!" the young woman yelled at the boy after seeing the rude gesture that should not be allowed from any child. The child harrumphed and turned his head upwards even more saucily than before.

"Well if you want to get me down from here then come and get me yourself!!" the boy screamed at her and turned his back on her. The woman hated her. He was sure of it. He had only asked if he could go one more time down the slide, just ONCE!! And she had said NO!! And started to drag him into the car forcibly, she had hurt him… He would not forgive her! She hadn't even noticed that she hurt him!! Nor apologized!!

He did not want this woman around him or his father… of that he was sure. He did not want his father hurt again...

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was reading a book at the local park that was situated in the center of the city.

Konoha was a beautiful city, calm and still very popular. There wasn't much criminality and if there was, the police took amazingly good care of the city, so no person had to be afraid when walking home, even at midnight.

He had a free day from his part time job today and school had already ended, so he had decided to come to the park where there was an amazingly calm and friendly atmosphere, for a local place that is. In other cities' parks there were several gangs and punks who would treat some people worse than crap, but in this park, the Shodaime Park, it was so different.

How could he compare? Well he had been to many other cities during his seventeen years of life… let's just say that he wasn't liked too much…

The blond-haired sixteen-year-old boy lifted his gaze away from his book for awhile, his golden hair glowing in the day's sunlight, just in time to see a young, black haired boy get hit by a flying shoe, the courtesy of a pink-haired lady who looked to be really mad at the boy.

Well the shoe wouldn't be a problem. It wouldn't hurt the boy since it was the ballerina type of shoe that women wore more often these days. The problem was, however, that the boy was up a tree, about three meters high… and, well he was… FALLING DOWN!!

Before the golden haired youngster could catch himself, he had thrown his book aside on the bench, gotten up from the said bench and was now running at his top-speed to the falling boy. 'Please make it in time! Please let me make it in time!!'

* * *

"SHISUI!!!" Haruno Sakura watched shocked and frozen on her place, as the small six-year-old fell down from the high tree. 'What have I done?' She didn't even realize that it was her who had yelled the boy's name, nor did she realize that some one had just whizzed past her frozen form.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the street to get to the park that his son always went to after school. He had begun to worry about his girlfriend and son as they hadn't gotten back to his and Shisui's place after an hour of their usual arriving time, so he had decided to go and check on them. Although he knew that Konoha was an especially safe city, he couldn't help but to worry.

What if Sakura had crashed her car and now they both were in a burning and steaming car without being able to escape the flames due to their unconsciousness. 'Oh come on Sasuke you're being a drama queen once again.' His consciousness told him and he tried to get rid of the voice to not to be disturbed again.

As he saw the park in his vision he started to seek around with his eyes, and spotted a head of pink hair. He let a little smile light on his lips before turning back to the stone face he was.

He walked towards the young woman and to his surprise he heard her yelling at something up the tree. He let his gaze lift to about three meters off the ground and noticed his son sitting up there, although his back was turned towards the woman.

To his utmost horror, as he looked back at the seething woman, he saw her throw a shoe at the young child perched up in the tree. He checked her feet and deemed it wasn't such a bad thing after all since she was actually wearing ballerina-shoes instead of her usual stilettos. But then he heard a surprised yelp coming from his son and as he looked up again he saw his son, his only son, his amiable son, HIS SON, falling down from the tree.

He froze and watched, terrified without emitting even a little gasp, his son falling towards the ground. He heard Sakura scream the boy's name with utmost panic in her voice and that woke him up from his stupor to some degree so that he actually realized that someone had just ran past him. He watched as a black and yellow stranger jumped from the ground making a leap for his son and when they had him in their arms, quite caringly too, Sasuke couldn't help but notice, they twisted their body and landed on the ground sliding a meter or two away from the tree, on their back, his son was carefully held in the strangers arms and he was safe. His son… was safe.

* * *

Naruto felt a terrible pain in his back but tried to ignore it in favor to check on the child in his arms. He felt the boy move in his gentle grip and soon he was looking straight to a fear stricken but grateful looking face of the black haired boy.

"Nii-chan, daijoubu?" the child asked him and poked his cloth covered nose with his little index finger. Naruto looked at the child more closely and noticed that he had a red hue in his black hair that seemingly could be seen only in a strong sunlight, he also had quite pale skin and dark brown eyes, almost black. It seemed that the sun-trick worked for his eyes too… Eyes… EYES!!

Naruto sat up straight letting his long side sweep bangs fall back onto his face again, hiding his eyes and letting just a flicker of the black band, which ran over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, to show.

He scarcely avoided hitting his forehead to the younger boy's but the accident was avoided since the child leaned backwards as he saw him starting to sit up.

They both stared at each other, Shisui at where he felt Naruto's eyes being and Naruto at Shisui's eyes through his hair. Shisui smiled at the older boy shyly and asked his question again while thinking how beautiful the boy's eyes had been while they were showing.

Naruto blinked and then gave the boy a bright grin, to which the smaller boy blushed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!! How about you chibi, you okay?" Naruto asked the boy regarding him worriedly. Did the boy get hurt even when he made it in time? Shisui soon grinned back at the older boy and hugged him. It was Naruto's turn to blush.

He wasn't really used to any kind of physical contact, if it wasn't violent or he wasn't the one to do the initiative. He tapped the boy awkwardly on top of his reddish-black head and emitted a little, nervous chuckle.

* * *

"So I take it you are both okay?" came a calm and boyishly deep voice from the side of them and they both turned to the speaker. Shisui's eyes lit up even more and he rose off of the blond boy running, with his arms spread open, to the man standing still in the shadow of the birch tree the child had fallen from.

"Daddy!!" Shisui sang happily as the man came closer, stepping out of the shadows, and met him in halfway taking him up in his arms and placing him on his hip.

"Ne, ne, daddy, daddy!! It's an angel! An angel came and saved me from falling down!!" The child screamed enthusiastic, smiling a wide, bright grin, just like the stranger had given him, he had learnt a new thing and it was funny doing it, it felt nice and seeing his father's lips forming an unusually big smile of their own, made him feel even nicer. 'Its unavoidable daddy, you can't stop it from taking over your face.'

This angel-boy was good for him and daddy. He liked this angel-boy. He would become a mommy for him. That decided he jumped down from his father's hold and ran back to the boy who was just standing up from the ground.

As Sasuke saw the youngster get up from the ground, he couldn't help but to think that he looked like a rising sun, his hair was so golden. Then he noticed that the boy looked to be in pain and started off after his son to go to the youth.

"No, no, I'm fine." The sunny boy said smiling widely at his son and he saw how Shisui returned the stranger's smile with a smile of his own, seemingly trying to mimic the older boy's expression but not being able to reach even near it.

Shisui turned to look at him again and smiled. It felt nice to see his son smile for once and not wearing the calm expression on his face like he usually does.

" So sunny boy, how badly did you hurt your back?" Sasuke asked, knowing that if he asked whether the boy was okay or not, he would answer with an 'I'm fine'.

The sunny boy turned to him for the first time and he, for one reason or another, felt his breath catch in his throat. Then the boy smiled at him, the same big grin, and walked towards him, Shisui holding onto his arm where he had latched himself at the moment he had gotten near enough to the older boy.

He concentrated on the smiling blond and if he had been the blushing type, he would have been blushing right there.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern. My back doesn't hurt that badly." Hearing the boy's voice up-close for the first time, he was mesmerized by the clear quality of it and the sheer beauty that it was. 'Maybe Shisui is right. Maybe this boy truly is an angel…'

* * *

END OF CH.1

* * *

welps. I decided to post this one after all.. it's a bit old already.. hmm.. I'm not sure which one was the one I started writing first.. NaNa or WHY.. but anyway.. since I haven't been updating NaNa for some time.. I decided to post a few of these that I have started.. and some not even properly started.. so I will not be posting those I guess.. hehe.. at least not for now.. hhmm.. welps. Ja! 3 ^^


End file.
